It is known that in some applications an air-cooled engine may not be adequately cooled by the natural air flow directed over the engine. Thus the engine may run “hot,” possibly causing excessive cylinder wall and piston ring wear and premature engine failure. Air cooled engines used in air boats are especially prone to such failures as the air flow over the engine may be blocked by air boat seats, passengers, the operator, etc. Any object in front of the engine blocks the cooling air flow across the engine and therefore causes the engine temperature to increase. The cooling air flows from the front of the engine toward the rear of the engine. In an air boat the cooling air is forced across the engine by the forward motion of the boat and also by the action of the propeller. Air boat operators are advised to closely monitor the engine temperature to avoid high temperature operation but few do. Generally, the engine temperature should be maintained at less than about 500° F. for safe and efficient operation.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.